fated meetings
by shinbei21
Summary: fai&fuji met a long time ago.years passed,will fuji still remember him one they cross paths again?what's fuji got to do with a sakura feather? and a new enemy arises... a trcxpotxholic crossover! enjoy!
1. The dream

Fated Meetings

Chapter 1: The Past and the Dream

'It's dark' was the first thing that came to my mind when I felt myself floating into nothingness in the endless darkness. Suddenly, two boys appeared out of nowhere. I recognized one as myself, only younger, talking to a blonde boy enthusiastically. They were sitting on a kotatsu while enjoying their tea when the blond spoke.

"Ne, Fuji."

"Nani?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

I saw the younger me raise his eyebrows.

"What kind of magic?"

"Never mind."

The brunette gave him a questioning glare when darkness engulfed me and the scene disappeared. I tried to scream but no sound came. Little by little, details appeared in the darkness. I saw an abandoned church during a stormy night. The two boys were now accompanied by a man in dark clothing.

"Do you really need to go now?" My younger self asked the blonde one with tears gushing down his cheeks. The blonde patted his friend with a sorrowful look and said,

"Gomenasai, Fuji. But promise me that you'll never forget me."

"Promise me that you'll come back," the brunette said while hugging the blonde tightly.

"Fuji, we may be apart but you'll always be in my mind," he pointed as his forehead, "and in my heart," he pointed at his chest. "It's the same as you, right?"

Fuji smiled at him. "Of course," he replied.

A deep voice spoke and stepped toward the two.

"It's time to go, Fai."

He wore very strange clothing and held a staff in one hand. The two boys, Fai and Fuji, hugged each other and gave their final goodbyes. Then, Fai approached the older man. He raised his staff and a bright light came blinding the brunette and causing him to drop Fai's hand.

"Sayonara, Fuji!"

The blonde waved once more before they were engulfed in light and disappeared. Fuji finally let the tears flow. The rain fell harder as if crying with him as he shouted,

"Fai!"

-----------

a/n:well....what do you think?? chapter 2 will be published this week so keep tuned!!  
read and review!!


	2. Forgotten story

Chapter 2: Forgotten Story

_Beep, beep, beep… _

Fuji Syusuke suddenly shot off his bead, breathing hard as if he just had a long and intense tennis match. He slowly got up and turned off the alarm clock.

"Who is that man?" he thought aloud.

He had that dream again. It was the third time this week. It baffled him because he couldn't remember ever seeing that boy he saw in his dreams. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he prepared for school.

Fuji couldn't concentrate well during morning practice and was given laps by his a frowning Tezuka. Eiji, Oishi, and Tezuka noticed his disturbed appearance and decided to talk to him. That afternoon, Fuji sat on the bench, thinking hard when someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Fujiko, nya~!" Eiji said while approaching the tensai with Tezuka and Oishi right behind him.

Fuji was so deep in thought that he didn't notice. Eiji kept calling his name until Tezuka sat beside him and Eiji shook him. Oishi was very, very worried about his friend and can't help himself from asking, "Fuji, daijobou ga? Are you sick? Are you hurt? What's bothering you? Should I accompany you to the infirmary? Why—"

"Oishi, calm down," snapped Tezuka, snapping Oishi out of his Mother Hen Mode

Fuji smiled at them. "Daijobou desu, Oishi. Sorry to worry you. I was just thinking of something."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tezuka suggested.

"You won't mind?" asked Fuji.

The three nodded. Fuji took a deep breath and asked them:

"Do you believe in magic?"

Xx Piffle World xX

"Atchoo!"

A certain ninja was changing into a normal looking suit just as he glanced at his blonde comrade. "Oi, mage, did you catch a cold or something?" He asked roughly.

"Nani, nani, Kuro-pyon is concerned! Aww!"

Suddenly, Mokona popped out of nowhere in front of Kurogane, surprising him.

"Hyuu~ Kuro-pyon, hyuu~!"

"Aargh! What are you doing here, baka manju bun?"

Meanwhile, Fai launched his self at Kurogane and tried to hug him.

"Oi, baka mage! What are you thinking?! Get off me!!" he shouted as he tried to pry off the stupid mage (in his opinion) when Mokona jumped and covered his face. He lost his balance and they fell on the floor.

"Itaii! Get away from me, teme!"

Kurogane pushed the mage away who was laughing his head off. He picked his self up, grabbed Mokona and chucked him on the floor (Evil person!)

"Hyuu~!" Fai said while retrieving the unconscious Mokona.

"Oi, my name's Kurogane and not any absurd nickname of yours. And please stop talking like that stupid pork –What's that?" He pointed at the pendant on Fai's neck. It was the first time he saw it on him.

Fai was about to answer when he was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door followed by Sakura and Syaoran entering the room.

"Sumimasen Fai-san,Kurogane-san can we stay here for a bit?" Sakura said politely.

"Nande hyuu~"

"Like I said–" Kurogane's scolding stop as he heared voices outside the room.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"O-hime-sama where are you? Please come out and graze me with your beautiful smile!"

"Nokoru yamero,let's just go back and finish your paperwork" Suoh practically pulled the persistenet teen back to their 's really getting sick of Nokoru's obsession when it comes to women.

"Yea senpai, I can bring you tea and cookies" Akira suggested rather happily.

"Demo Suoh,Akira!!"Nokoru whined a Suoh dragged him back while muttering "ladies"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"oh"

"So Kuro-chan do you wanna hear the story?" kurogane twitched at the nickname and gave him a questioning glare.

"What?"

"This necklace" Fai said while pointing at the necklace.

"What about it?" Sakura and Syaoran asked at the same time with a confused look.

Fai opened it and out came a picture of 2 boys with identical reigned as the 3 stared at the picture.

"And whose that?" Kurogane said breaking the silence. He studied the younger fai grinning equally with a brown haired boy.

"Well you look better there" he commented.

This made fai's smile wider.

"umm fai-san" asked sakura timidly.

"yes sakura"

"um whose he? Your brother?"

"No but are you willing to hear out the story?"

"Yes" came 3 anwers..

Fai let out a smile, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply before explaining.

'Well here I go'

"You see when I was a child…."

*the past*

(Celes country)

Fai just came back from the town and decided to take a rest. After napping, he changed to his usual clothes and decided to take a stroll inside the castle.

'You should smile more' He remembered a man told him earlier. 'You look better'

"yeah right" His musings stopped as he arrived infront of the castle's library.

It had been bothering him all day but he could sense a faint magical power from this place. Fai pushed the oak doors and entered quietly.

Fai remembered King Ashura's warning aout a certain part of the castle but didn't tell him where part it was. He walked, and walked, following the slight magical power. This led him to a suspicious door at the farthest corner of the room.

He opened it cautiously trying not to make any sound.

Darkness was all he could see as a sudden gust of wind filled the room. He heared a deep voice chanting in a strange language he didn't recognize.

Fai couldn't see the one chanting but he knew that voice well.

That voice he thought he'd never hear again,\

That voice…

It can't be …

That person.

As the unknown man finished chanting, A bright light appeared and a very powerful aura surrounded him.

'Why can't I move?' he asked himself because he was rooted on the spot when he heared that haunting voice.

An ancient magic circle appeared and Fai felt a strong jerk on his feet and next thing he knew he was being sucked inside the circle.

As he took a last glance on the figure he saw him gave a smile and look at him with pure loath."Sayonara Fai!"

Fai's face showed different emotions, from surprised,to shocked,to sadness, and to anger.

'It can't be!! He's supposed to be dead!! It just can't be that THAT person……'

He couldn't think anymomre as he felt himself falling in an endless blur of colors.

He waited,

Waited for something to happen,

For someone to appear,

'I'm gonna die'

He tried to scream but no sound came out.

'Help me!' he mentally begged.

Suddenly after what it seemed to be eternity, he felt himself falling faster and faster.

Everything happen fast and all he remembered was hitting a pavement and hi world going black..

ha!!  
cliff hanger..sorry 'bout that..

well just hang in there and please read and review!!


	3. prelude to darkness

* * *

**a/n: i know iknow!!! sorry for thr late update!! special thanks to lettheflamesbeg for editing my story. You're the best.. Thank you also for all those who reviewed and favorited my story. You made my day!! **

**So... here's chapter 3 ..enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Prelude to darkness..

"And then?" said kurogane finally breaking the silence since Fai finished talking. "What happened?"

Fai opened his eyes and smiled. He had been to entranced in his story to the point that he forgot his surroundings.

"HI-MIT-SU" Fai said playfully as he watched the three.

"eh" both Syaoran and Sakura said.

"What the hell! And we were on the climax! Damn it mage!" exclaimed an obviously irritated ninja.(I mean,who wouldn't be disappointed, when you're reading the climax and the story suddenly ends)

"Demo Kuro-chan, let's just save the best for last"

"Che, whatever" and Kurogane left the room watched Kurogane leave the room in silence.

"He paid attention…"

"That he did.."

"And he's angry?"

"uhn"

* * *

Fai's P.O.V

The race was fun. Sakura won in the end and received the price,which is her feather. As she received it, the doctor from Jade country appeared and attempted to steal the feather but thanks to mokona , the feather was safe. Right now, we are preparing to leave this dimension. As we make the final preparations, I can't help but to wonder about the vague memories of my past….

* * *

*flashback*

_I felt myself falling faster and faster and a light appeared out of nowhere. As if like a magnet, I'm being drawn to it. The blinding light disappeared as I hit something hard. I blacked out due to pain and drifted into unconsciousness…_

'_Am I dead?'_

'_Why is heaven all black?....Maybe I'm in hell' I thought as I saw endless darkness._

'_And what is this soft and warm thing I'm on?'_

'_Mmm..it smells good–Wait…..'_

_I opened my eyes and came face to face with a cerulean one._

"_Hey there, took you long enough"_

"_aaaahhhhh!!"_

"_Oi! What was that for? Do I look '__that__' bad?" He said clearly annoyed._

"_Sorry" I mumbled._

_I looked around and noticed the change in surroundings. The room was filled with weird things.(in his opinion)First, the bed, it was very soft and small unlike the one we have back home. The temperature was hot compared to Celes country's freezing one. I was gaping at the box thing that the man turned on (a tv)that `show people chasing yellow balls while holding long 'things' (tennis)_

"_What…."_

"_That's tennis"_

"_Tennis?"_

"_Uhuh"_

"_So…" I said slowly while looking at an odd looking plant with needles on it.(a cactus)_

"_Where am I er–"_

"_Syusuke Fuji, You're in my house by the way and nice to meet you although in a very strange way"_

_I gave him a confused look._

"_What do you mean Fuji-san?" I saw him close his eyes._

"_Well you see, It's rare to see people fall from the sky. I half-expected chicken little to appear and shout: 'the sky is falling 2x'" Fuji chuckled._

"_Who's chicken little? Where the hell am I? and…What happened to my clothes?!!" I began panicking as I pointed at my cloak hanging loosely on the coat rack._

"_Well obviously you're in Japan"_

"_Japan? What is that…food?"_

"_You're kidding right? I mean, you're speaking fluently in Japanese and yet you don't know where yo are"_

"_What are you talking about? I'm not in Japan alright? This is Celes Country got that!!"_

"_What's Celes country? I've never heard of that place before."_

"_What!!!"_

"_Anyway, What's your name?"_

"_Umm Y–" Fai studied the anxious face of the other. 'Maybe I can trust him.' 'Maybe..'_

"_It's Fai, Fai D. Flourite"_

_

* * *

_

"Oi"

"Oi Mage"

"Fai-san"

"Fai–"

I opened my eyes and saw the concerned face of my comrades. Well, except for Kurogane. I instantly felt the throbbing pain in my head.

"Fai-san are you alright? You look pale"

I sat up and look around. Right at the corner was Tomoyo with her 3 servants namely, Suoh, Akira, and Nokoru. I felt the world spin and I clutched at my head.

I groaned.

"What happened to me?"

Kurogane snorted and I looked at him.

"When I was coming to call you, I was surprised to see you sprawled at the floor."

"What happened to you Fai-san?" I put up a fake smile hoping to ease the worried girl.

"It's nothing to worry about sakura-chan"

"Nothing to worry about?" said kurogane. "How can they not–"

I stood up. "It's really nothing! And why would you care anyway!!" I snapped at him and left the room hurriedly. They gaped at my retreating figure and my sudden outburst.

"Now that's weird"

"Yeah, it's rare to see fai getting angry at him"

"Right because that's kuropuu's job hyuu~"

"Oh just shut up shiro manju!"

I heard their waning voice as I ran in the hallway thinking of only of a certain person. I felt the sudden uneasiness, it's like something bad will happen, something really bad…

To that dimension..

To Fuji..

'NO! I need to go there !!'

"But the question is _how ?_" I said loudly..

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension, someone is also feeling the signs of impending doom.

"Tsk Tsk..this is not going to be easy than what I thought, Watanuki!!"

"Yes Yuuko-san"

"Please prepare the 2 extra rooms, we will have guest coming!"

"Ehh"

"And please also get me my favorite sake!!"

"Yaaayyyy SSSSAAAAKKKEEEE!!!" black mokona appeared out of nowhere.

"Yadda yuuko-san, mokona. You two just had it 2 hours ago"

"DEMMOOOO!!!"

"AAAAAAggghhhh…alright alright whatever you two say…"

"YYYAAAAYYYY!!"

* * *

(P.o.t pov)

It has been an exhausting day for our favorit tensai. He was currently walking back home when he bumped into someone.

_(flashback)_

"_Sorry about that" Fuji said as he picked himself from the ground._

"_It's nothing" said a hypnotizing voice. Fuji looked up and was met by deep dark and endless pool of orbs. He staggered back, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt fear._

"_What's the matter young man?"_

"_Um…sorry?"_

_The man start to walk away but he stopped just inches away from me and whispered something._

"_Be careful for darkness is enveloping you. Do not easily trust for it will bring you to grave danger." I was rooted to the spot as the words sank in. I turned around but saw no one, not even a trace of the man._

* * *

'That was very disturbing' Fuji thought as he opened their door.

"Tadaima" ha said softly. He was imensed in his own thought that he failed to notice his brother looking at him. Fuji went straight to his bedroom and locked the door. Yumiko and Yuuta looked at each other.

"Did aniki just ignore me?" Yumiko shrugged.

"That's strange. Usually Syuusuke will bombard you with questions and it is your job to ignore him"

Yuuta scowled as he picked his bag. "I need to leave now onee-san. Thanks for the food"

He paused at the doorway."And please tell aniki to return the movie he borrowed"

"Hai Hai, kiotsukete yu-chan" Yuuta twitched at the nickname and closed the door.

Yumiko chuckled and returned to her usual fortune reading.

"Hm. Should I read Syuusuke's fortune?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Fuji's room~

Fuji was trying to do his assignment as he unconsciously drew something.

"Okay, Why a feather?" he erased the drawing when a flash caught his attention. He turned back but saw no one.

"That was weird. Maybe I'm starting turning delusional"

He suddenly heard voice outside.

'I think I just heard Yuuta's voice' He shrugged as he opened his door only to be surprised by his own sister.

"Onee-san What's wrong?" His sister was silent for a few moments.

"Oh Syuusuke" Fuji saw his sister holding two fortune cards.

"Did you read my fortune?" yumiko nodded.

"Yes, I was trying to read your fortune when this cards turn up" her voice was soft but filled with fear. She held up the cards for him to see.

It shows the card of _Darkness_..

And the Card of _Death_..

* * *

**A/n:.......**

**......**

**......And cut!**

**I'm very very sorry for the late update.I've been busy with school please understand me!!**

**I'm currently rewriting chapter 4 so here's the snek peek!!!**

**Chapter 4~ The feather at tokyo..**

_"Syuusuke Fuji no longer exists. I am now 'chaos' destroyer of this godforsaken world"_

_"Ne yuuko-san"_

_"Yas Watanuki"_

_"What are we doing ?"_

_"Waiting"_

_"Under the rain?"_

_................_

_"We've arrived at the next world"_

\

**So... can you guess what will happen??**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4!**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
